Forgiveness
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: When Link and Falco got into a fight during a deadly blizzard, Link went missing while looking for wood, leaving Falco worried. NO YAOI! Rated T for language. WHOO! 200 HITS! THANKS EVERYONE! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

The blizzard grew stronger in the freezing north. Snow and hail fall together from the sky into the white snow. The cold is unbearable to go out and travel.

But that did not stop two travelers, a blue avian and a Hylian Hero, from surviving the cold. Link and Falco were separated from the other Smashers during their long journey to stop Master Hand, Tabuu, and Crazy Hand. Along the way, Link ended up losing the communicator to call for their friend, Legend the Dragon, to pick them up and get them out of this hell of a storm. With anger and fear of losing his life, Falco argued with his close friend about this incident. This small argument went on to a fight. They attacked each other with punches and kicks, and eventually, Falco slapped the Hero of Time. After the fight, Link wondered if Falco could forget about this whole incident.

He was proven wrong when Link tried to start a nice conversation with his friend, but it backfired when Falco did not respond to his voice. Link's heart was broken, and his thoughts did not help him at all. Will Falco ever forgive him? Will their friendship end all because of a small incident?

Link continued to think of these thoughts when he heard Falco say, "Well, looks like we'll sleep here tonight."

Link looked up and saw a dark cave. Snow blanketed the top of the cave.

Falco ran in the cave with Link following him. The cave was dark, but not for long. Falco grabbed his lighter and brightened the whole cave.

"Hey, dumbass," Falco scoffed, "why don't you get some wood, will ya?"

Link felt like a sword stabbed him in the heart. Falco had never called him a 'dumbass'.

He turned to the exit of the cave and said in a breaking voice, "All right, whatever you want…"

He then went away in search for wood.

The avian did not notice that his friend is crying, but even if he did, he wouldn't care.

Falco sat on a nearby rock inside the cave and waited…

It felt like an eternity to Falco since Link had left. The avian is shivering a bit from the cold.

"Where is that stupid clown?" He muttered.

Then he started to worry. Many scenarios popped up in his head, and Falco grew more concerned.

Did Link freeze to death in the middle of the blizzard? Did Link fell through the ice and was unable to get himself out?

Falco decided that he can't wait any longer. Grabbing his bag, he went out of the cave in search for the Hero of Time.

The blizzard continued to rage on, and the wind made it difficult for Falco to move forward. The snow and hail attacked the avian like mosquitoes.

Falco's thoughts were swirling like a tornado inside his head. One of the thoughts were the fight him and Link had…

"_Link!" Falco shouted, "You idiot! You dropped the communicator!"_

_Link turned to his friend and looked down. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "it slipped out of my hand-"_

"_Oh slipped out of my hand my ass!" Falco interrupted, "You can't even hold on to your damn sword!"_

_Link stared at him._

"_Listen," Link said, trying to snap Falco out of his angry state, "accidents happen. It's not like I'm perfect or anything."_

_That set the avian off. He suddenly sent a flying kick to Link's face._

_The two then started to fight. Punches and kicks were flying everywhere, and then, Falco opened his palm and…_

_SLAP!_

_Slapped Link right in the face._

_The two stopped fighting. Link stared at Falco in shock. The avian turned his back on him and whispered, "Dumbass."_

The avian sighed. _If Link died during this hellish storm, _he thought, _then he won't be able to forgive me…_

"LINK!" Falco shouted as loud as he can, but the blizzard swallowed his shouts.

The avian starts to feel cold and numb. Without his communicator, he won't be able to use his radar to find Link.

"He can be anywhere…" Falco muttered.

Then something caught his eye. A figure was laying on the snow, lifeless. This figure wore a green hat and a green tunic. He had his sword, bow and arrow in his backpack.

This was Link.

Falco was scared out of his wits when he saw his friend in this state. As fast as he can, he ran up to him and shook him gently as an attempt to wake him up.

"Link!" Falco cried, "Wake up! Are you alright?"

Link did not respond. The avian started to panic.

What if Link is dead? Is he too late to save him?

Falco checked his pulse. _Still alive, _he thought, _but his pulse is slow…_

He sighed with relief when he found out that Link is still alive, but he knew he must hurry back to the cave.

He grabbed the Hylian and put him on his shoulder. He started to carry Link out of the storm.

Falco cursed himself for letting Link out in this deadly storm.

After a long time of walking in the storm, Falco finally found the cave. Without wasting time, he ran in.

He placed Link on the ground, then grabbed a blanket from his bag and wrapped it around the unconscious Hero of Time. Remembering the wood that Falco requested to Link, he searched in his bag to see if he had any wood. He was relieved that he did.

Piling the wood together near Link, he rubbed two sticks together, creating a fire.

Falco waited to see if Link could wake up.

The bird man placed his hands on his eyes, as if he is about to cry. He felt guilty for hurting his closest friend and sending him out all alone in the blizzard.

When his enemy, time, has passed, Falco let out a heart-wrenching sob. _Damn it! _He thought, _I'm too late!_

That's when he heard a groan. Falco glanced at the lifeless body of Link. Link slightly moved, then slowly got up. The avian let out a huge sigh of relief.

"W-what happened?" Link muttered.

Falco ran up to his friend and pulled him in an embrace.

"Link!" He sobbed, "Thank God that you're alright! I thought I lost you!"

Link looked up at Falco.

"Falco…?" He muttered, "You…saved me…"

Falco smiled.

"You were lucky that I found you." He told him.

Falco let go of Link.

"Th-thank you…" Link whispered, still cold.

"It's nothing," Falco said.

Then he remembered something.

"Link…" The avian said. Link waited for him to hear what he has to say.

"I-I'm sorry for slapping you, and I'm sorry for calling you a dumbass…"

Link smiled and held his friend in a warm embrace.

"It's all right," Link said, "I forgive you, Falco."

Falco held him. "So uh…" He muttered, "Do you think we should get some rest after all of this?"

Link let go of Falco and nodded. "Yeah." He said.

Grabbing another blanket and a pillow, Falco lied down on the ground beside Link, getting close to him to give him warmth.

Their friendship is now fixed back to what it was, and they promised that they will remain as close friends forever.


End file.
